Fighter
by hikari123
Summary: Okay this is my second song fic It's about Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or the song fighter it's by Christina Aguilera**

A/N: This Sweeney song fic is dedicated to Nala162024 for helping me pick the song thank you very much.

**

* * *

**

Sweeney Todd looked out his window from the barber shop that was up above Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium  
he couldn't stop thinking about Nellie he wanted to be with her speaken of Mrs. Lovett she was standing by the doorway.

(Nellie Sings)

_Hmmm, After all you put me through.  
You'd think I'd despise you...  
But In the end I want to thank you...  
'Cause you made me that much stronger..._

Nellie moved towards Sweeney Todd she took him by the arm she tried to be lovely.

_When I, thought I knew you...  
Thinking, that you were true...  
I guess, I couldn't trust...  
Called your bluff, time is up...  
'Cause I've had enough...  
You, were there by my side...  
Always, down for the ride...  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames...  
'Cause your greed sold me out to shame, mmhmm..._

Sweeney Todd stood there with a vacant expression on his face.

_After all that stealing and cheating...  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you...  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong...  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do...  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through...  
So I wanna say thank you...'Cause_

_It makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
It makes me that much wiser...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
Makes me that much smarter...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter..._

Nellie Lovett moved a little bit closer to Sweeney Todd the love of her life.

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh..._

_Never, saw it coming...  
All of, your backstabbing...  
Just so, you could cash in...  
On a good thing before I realized your game...  
I heard, you're going around...  
Playing the victim now...  
But don't, even begin...  
Feeling I'm the one to blame...  
'Cause you dug your own grave..._

_After all the fights and the lies...  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore...  
Uh, no more, oh no it's over...  
'Cause if it wasn't for all your torture...  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down...  
So I wanna say thank you 'Cause..._

Sweeney Todd was curious about Nellie's sudden urge for him.

_It makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a bit harder...  
Makes me that much wiser...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
It makes me a little bit smarter...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter..._

_How could this man I thought I knew...  
Turn out to be unjust and cruel...  
Could only see the good in you...  
Pretended not to see the truth...  
You tried to hide your lies, Disguise yourself...  
Through living in denial...  
But in the you'll see...  
You won't stop me..._

Nellie walked away from Sweeney trying to make him go to her  
Mrs. Lovett was smart at this type of thing.

_I am a Fighter and I...  
I ain't gonna stop...  
There is no turning back...  
I've had enough..._

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
Makes me that much wiser...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
Made me a little bit smarted...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter..._

_You thought I would forget...  
But I, I remember...  
I remember, I remember...  
You thought I would forget...  
But I remember...  
I remember, I remember..._

Sweeney Todd walked over to Mrs. Lovett and he put his arms around her in an affectionate way.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
Makes me a little bit wiser...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
It makes me that much smarter...  
So thanks for making me a Fighter..._

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett shared a special evening that night they had spent the entire day  
together loving each other.

_

* * *

_

_OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I GETTING BETTER AT THESE SONG FICS._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU._


End file.
